1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photodynamic antimicrobial chemotherapy (PACT) and in particular to molecules which are capable of identification and targeting of cell density-indicating compounds secreted by bacteria.
2. Invention Disclosure Statement
Bacteria infection or contamination has been a problem in different areas, and various methods have attempted to solve the problem. A major breakthrough is the discovery and later synthesis of antibiotics. However, most antibiotics have a limited anti-bacterial spectrum, and varieties of bacterial strain have been found antibiotic-resistant. Moreover, certain antibiotics have serious side effects when administered systemically, especially in the treatment of focal infections because a large dosage has to be given for the drug to reach the therapeutic concentration in the infected area. Scientists have long been trying to find new methods to treat bacteria infections more effectively and with fewer side effects.
Photodynamic antimicrobial chemotherapy (PACT) is one of the technologies developed in recently years. Wainwright M, Photodynamic antimicrobial chemotherapy (PACT), J. Antimicrobial Chemotherapy, 42: 13-28 (1998) discloses the PACT-technology utilizing photosensitizers, which is effective against bacteria, yeast, virus, and parasites in vitro. It is thought that delivering energy (e.g. radiation) to a photosensitizer (such as chlorin compound, or phthalocyanine) results in the formation of singlet oxygen which is a highly reactive form of oxygen. Singlet oxygen functions as a toxic agent that kills bacterial cells. This technique is often used for sterilization of blood preparations. However, since singlet oxygen also harms normal cells, the PACT-technology is mainly restricted to local dental treatment in vivo.
Another attempt has been focused on the destruction of biofilms. Biofilms are biological films which are produced by the bacteria. Since biofilms can trap nutrients and also play an important role in cell-cell communication between bacterial cells, destruction of biofilms may prevent or treat bacterial infections. Both WO 99/27786 and WO 98/57618 disclosed compounds that can control biofilm formation.
Dunny G W and Winans S C, Cell-cell signaling in bacteria, ASM Wash. D.C. (1999) and England R et al., Microbial signaling and communication, Symposium 57 of the General Microbiology, Cambridge University Press, (1999) have shown the cell-cell communication system from several unicellular bacteria. The cell-cell communications are both intraspecies-specific and interspecies-specific. Such communication system comprises molecules which are called autoinducers or quorum sensors. Gram-negative bacteria (e.g. Vibrio, Pseudomonas, or Yersinia) accumulate acyl-homoserine lactones (acyl-HSL) in the bacterial cells and in their surroundings, such as nutrient medium or biofilms. In acyl-HSL, the moiety HSL is common for all gram-negative bacteria, whereas the species-specificity is given by the various acyl residues. Bassler B L, How bacteria talk to each other: regulation of gene expression by quorum sensing, Current Opinion in Microbiology, 2: 582-587, (1999) demonstrates HSL with various acyl-chains can be considered as members of cell density sensor (or autoinducer AI-1) family of gram-negative bacteria. In different species, the acyl residues have different characteristics, such as different length, and different degree of saturation in their Cxe2x80x94C bonds. Acyl-HSL can activate several molecular pathways in bacteria when a significant population of cells has accumulated, and the activation leads to species-specific responses (e.g. virulence, formation of antimicrobial immune modulating compounds). This type of regulation is named xe2x80x9cquorum sensingxe2x80x9d because the activation is cell-density dependent. Quorum sensing is critical in biofilm formation, and both WO 99/27786 and WO 98/57618 utilized such characteristics of HSL to provide compounds, which block the quorum sensing and thus prevent biofilm formation.
Acyl-HSL is identified by various biosensor tests and chemical standard methods. Biosensors usually detect bacteria cells directly. Using a probe for identification of HSL as common moiety of all acyl-HSL has not yet been described. Gamma-butyrolactones are signal molecules which control the secondary metabolism in Streptomyces species. Novick R P and Muir T W, Virulence gene regulation by peptides in staphylococci and other gram-positive bacteria, Current Opinion in Microbiology, 2: 40-45 (1999) show gram-positive bacteria (e.g. Streptococcus, Staphylococcus) communicate their cell density via extracellular peptides. These peptides are species-specific. Group specific domains of the various cell density indicating peptides (like HSL in acyl-HSL) are not known so far. Recently, WO 00/32152 discloses a new autoinducer, AI-2 or 4,5-Dihydroxy-2,3-pentanedione, which communicates interspecies-specific signals between gram-negative and gram-positive bacteria. AI-2 cell density sensor probably belongs to a new family of cell density sensors since WO 00/32152 shows that the various OH-groups in 4,5-Dihydroxy-2,3-pentanedoine may be replaced by other residues in other bacteria.
A possibility for increasing the concentration of photosensitizers accumulated in areas of focal bacterial infections is the use of dendrimers as multiplier molecules. Jansen J et al., Encapsulation of Guest Molecules into a Dendritic Box, Science, 266: 1226-1229, (1994) demonstrate that dendrimers are molecules for guest host embedding. Dendrimers are also molecules for multiple covalent coupling of photosensitizers to the periphery of the dendrimer.
Attempts also have been made to minimize side effects of antimicrobial compounds, such as photosensitizers, by linking them to monoclonal antibodies which directly bind on the surface of pathogenic bacteria. This method seems to be not economical for several reasons: first, it is costly to raise monoclonal antibodies; second, fast mutation rate of variety of bacteria require different monoclonal antibodies for different strains as well as for different mutants. Moreover, the usually large quantity of bacteria infected increases the dosage requirement of the drug.
It is well known that a focal disease is characterized by high concentration of bacteria, and hence by a high extracellular concentration of the cell-density sensing molecules, such as acyl-HSLs, peptides, which surround the bacteria. However, molecular modules comprising at least of two molecular parts, one with binding affinity to cell-density signals (i.e. HSL, peptide) and another being a therapeutic compound such as photosensitizers, have never been shown. The present invention describes such molecular modules that can be used for targeting of photosensitizers into focal diseases. In addition, molecules with binding affinity to HSL may serve as probes for detection of new acyl-HSLs as the cell density signals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide molecular modules that are capable of targeting antimicrobial chemotherapeutics to areas of focal bacterial infections.
It is another object of the present invention to target antimicrobial chemotherapeutics to extracellular signal molecules synthesized by bacteria instead of bacterial cell surfaces.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide molecular modules capable of binding to HSL, the common moiety of all acyl-HSLs (AI-1 family members), so that it will lead to inactivation of a broad spectrum of gram-negative bacteria.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide molecular modules targeting chemotherapeutics to species-specific peptides secreted by gram-positive bacteria.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide molecular probes targeting chemotherapeutics to cell density sensors of both gram-negative and gram-positive bacteria (AI-2 family members), so that it will be lead to inactivation (inhibition) of a broad spectrum of gram-negative and gram-positive bacteria.
Briefly stated the present invention provides a new approach for targeting chemotherapeutics to focal bacterial infections. Such focal infections are characterized by high densities of different bacteria and thus high concentrations of their extracellular signal molecules sensing the cell density. In gram-negative bacteria, one of such signal molecules is acyl-homoserine lactone (acyl-HSL, member of the autoinducer family AI-1), wherein species-specificity is achieved by acyl-residues, and HSLs are common for all gram-negative bacteria. In gram-positive bacteria, oligopeptides secreted by the bacteria communicate the cell density. In addition, there are cell density signal molecules (members of the autoinducer family AI-2) which communicate between gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria. The general scheme of the present invention is molecular modules that comprise both a targeting component and a chemotherapeutical component which serves for photodynamic antimicrobial chemotherapy (PACT). One preferred embodiment of the present invention is to target photosensitizers to the extracellular signal molecules instead of on the bacteria themselves. Targeting of the photosensitizers is mediated via molecules with efficient binding to the HSL-moiety of the acyl-HSL, so that a broad spectrum of gram-negative bacteria can be knocked out. Photosensitizers used in the present invention can be packed into special liposomes with lipid chelators or multiple coupled to dendrimers, so that they are especially effective for PACT. In addition, selected molecules with high affinity to a common moiety of such signal molecules, like HSL, may be used as molecular probes for the search of yet undiscovered cell density dependent signals.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.